historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Aguilar de Nerha
Aguilar de Nerha (1455 – 1526) was a Master Assassin and Mentor of the Spanish Brotherhood of Assassins during the 15th and 16th centuries. Biography Early years Aguilar de Nerha was born in 1455 to two members of the Assassin Order. Despite this, Aguilar did not officially join with the Spanish Assassins until after his parents were burned at the stake as part of Tomás de Torquemada's Spanish Inquisition. During his childhood, Aguilar was the close friend of Máximo Barrosa, whom he later recruited into the Brotherhood after his own training. Aguilar was trained by Mentor Benedicto before being formally inducted into the Order in 1492. As part of the ceremony, he had his ring-finger amputated as was traditional among the Assassins of old. During his training, Aguilar also grew close with his sparring partner, Maria, and the two began a romantic relationship. Aguilar's first mission was to spy on a meeting between Torquemada and his top enforcer, Ojeda, during which he learned that the King and the Queen had given command of the Spanish army to the Grand Inquisitor and that the Templars were about to set a new plan in motion. Meeting with Maria, the senior Assassin tasked Aguilar to gather other Assassins and set a new base of operation in an abandoned fortress of the Sierra de Cazorla, from which the Assassins harassed the Templars. Rescuing the Prince Later, the Spanish Assassins tried to ensure the safety of Prince Ahmed of Granada, the son of Sultan Muhammad XII of Granada, whom the Templars were searching for in order to ransom him against the Apple of Eden they knew to be in the Sultan's possession. Together with Maria, Benedicto, and a number of other Assassins, Aguilar ambushed a Templar force led by Ojeda in a small Andalusian village where the Prince had been hiding. Despite the Assassins being outnumbered and eventually overpowered, both Aguilar and Maria managed to escape the village with the Prince, though they were quickly pursued by Ojeda and a number of his soldiers. The pursuit lasted some time, but eventually Aguilar was cornered and imprisoned by the Templars. Escape through Seville Following their arrest, the surviving Assassins were transported to Seville, where they were denounced as heretics and sentenced to burn at the stake by Torquemada. In the presence of the king of Aragon and queen of Castille, Aguilar watched as Ojeda lit the pyre beneath Benedicto’s feet, burning him alive. Despite this however, Aguilar was able to escape his bonds and engaged the Templars as they closed in. He eventually managed to also free Maria and together, the two Assassins made their escape through the streets of Seville. Once more pursued by Ojeda and his soldiers, this time across the rooftops of the city, the Assassins made their way to Seville Cathedral, which was under construction at the time. They managed to eliminate several of their Templar pursuers in the process, before finally making their escape by climbing the cathedral’s scaffolding and performing a Leap of Faith into the streets below. Retrieving the Apple On 2 January 1492, at the urging of the Italian Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze - who also happened to be in Spain at the time - Muhammad XII surrendered his capital, Granada, to Torquemada's forces. As the Templars entered the city both Aguilar and Maria made their way to the Sultan's palace, where they stood watch as the Sultan reluctantly handed over the Apple in exchange for his son's safety, before they made their move. Dropping smoke bombs into the room, both Assassins quickly eliminated many of the Templars, before Aguilar captured Torquemada and claimed the Apple. Unfortunately for the Assassin however, Ojeda had managed to apprehend Aguilar’s lover, Maria. Ojeda promised to release his captive once Aguilar returned the Apple to Torquemada; Aguilar reluctantly agreed, but before he could act, he witnessed Maria take her own life with Ojeda's blade to prevent him from betraying the Creed to save her life. Enraged by her death, Aguilar engaged Ojeda in combat but was gradually overcome by his opponent's sheer strength. It was only after he had been knocked to the ground that Aguilar managed to gain the upper hand, using Maria’s launchable Hidden Blade to attack Ojeda and render him defenseless to Aguilar's strikes. With Ojeda dead, a heavily wounded Aguilar was forced to make his escape through the tunnels beneath the palace as Torquemada opened the locked door of the room to the rest of his men. Aguilar was eventually surrounded on one of the bridges leading from the city, but once more escaped by performing a Leap of Faith into the river far below. Securing the Apple and later years Following the events in Granada, Aguilar realized that the Apple would never be safe from the Templars if it remained in his possession. He made his way to Huelva, where he charged Christopher Columbus, an ally of the Assassins in Spain, with protecting it. Aguilar continued to serve the Assassins, eventually gaining the rank of Master Assassin and later became the new Mentor of the Spanish Assassins. He died in 1526, having fathered at least one child during his lifetime. Category:1455 births Category:1526 deaths Category:Spanish Category:Hashshashin Category:Mentors Category:Catholics